Expect the Unexpected
by shannlr
Summary: An All Time Low fan fiction
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any songs that may get mentioned in the story.  
**__**I also don't own the boys in the bands or any other band members that may get mentioned.**_

_This is my first story ever, so I hope it isn't too much of a drag for you lot to read. It'd also be great if people  
were to give feedback, as it'd help me a lot with the journey of this story. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Prologue **_

_I love life. Nuts right? I mean, coming from a teenage girl stuck in a country that nobody seems to be able to  
pinpoint on a map or, if they do, we're all "British". I mean, really? You'd think that in this day and age, people  
would actually have a better knowledge of the where abouts of Scotland, but, apparently not. We're all British  
with a posh English accent and like to drink tea all day. News flash people, only a small portion of people are  
actually like this._

_I'm Melody Smith, by the way. I have the greatest friend I could ever ask for, a family that I love to bits and a  
boyfriend that makes my insides feel like I'm harvesting a family of butterflies and knees that instantly turn  
to jelly whenever he's near. I know it's a cliché of the oldest kind, but I can't help how I feel, and I'd never  
change that for anything._

That, might have been something I'd have written if you caught me 6 months earlier, since then, not  
everything has been as great. My parents got a divorce, and since my mum decided she couldn't really  
deal with all the memories back in Scotland, she shipped me, my brother along with herself across the  
pond until we landed in Baltimore, Maryland. She said the change was good; it'll do me some good to  
experience the world; to learn new things.

In the beginning, I didn't see the up side to this move – I didn't want to be somewhere new, it took  
me long enough to get the friends that I had back in Scotland and a boyfriend, that I trusted with my  
life. It was hard for me to start a new school and attempt to make the new friends that my mum suggested  
I should make. Nothing is ever that easy. Or so I thought anyway.

The real story and journey starts about 2 months into the move, and that's where this adventure really  
begins. An adventure that showed me to let my walls down; to follow my heart and to take risks every so often.


	2. Chapter 1

"_We're splitting up."  
_Those three words kept rushing through my brain. _Splitting up._ It was really happening, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.  
Thinking about it, there shouldn't be an element of surprise the news; they've been fighting for months now. It's been a non-stop battle; everyday as soon as my dad's home they throw comments to one another behind closed doors. For the most part, it seemed like stress from money was getting too much for either to handle but, it soon came apparent that wasn't the case. Anything would set them off.

I say I shouldn't be surprised but, I always thought there would be something to stop them from going their separate ways. You'd think having two kids would be a good enough reason to fix things back to the way they used to be but, turns out life doesn't work that way.

I shouldn't be surprised; and yet, I'm sitting here with warm tears streaming down my face and a confused little brother trying grasp what's going on around him. I wish I could make everything better; to get this nightmare out of my head and find a way to tell Kasper that this was all fine. Mummy and daddy were only being silly. I wanted to tell myself this but, I knew better.

"Why?" I manage to ask, through the tears and sobs. I knew the answer. I guess, some part of me wants to hear it coming from them; to hear them say they no longer needed one another; to see how they'd react.

Both faces turned to pain. One quick glance to one another; no emotions present just black looks and tear stained cheeks. I felt sick. I didn't want to hear the answer anymore so I ran. In one swift movement I managed to lift myself from the couch and leave the room and head for the door. I could here Kasper shouting in the background, telling me to come back but, I couldn't take it. I had to get away. I didn't know where I was heading. Anywhere would do fine.

Somehow, my heart always manages to lead me to Cory's house. Panting from the running, I stand staring at the house. I can't move; my legs are numb and my chest hurts too much. It's almost like I've hit that wall runners always talk about but, a wall that's stopping me from spilling everything out to that one person I managed to fall in love with. You see, Cory's my boyfriend of 4 years. The most amazing boy I've ever laid eyes on. That boy that makes every girl swoon and stop in their tracks. The boy with the cheeky smile, meaningful eyes and a heart made of gold. I say I've hit that wall stopping me from talking to him, it's not because I find it hard confiding in him, I just don't want to be his burden. That thing bringing him down all the time.

10 minutes have past and I still can't move. I don't really know what brought me here or even why I'm continuing you stand here; I guess it's the hope of Cory coming outside because he knows there's something wrong so he'll wrap his arms around me and hold me tight – keeping me safe from all danger. But, that's not going to happen. He's away. Family holiday to France for a week. What were the chances of him leaving the day before I need him most. I need him, and I can't have him. The tears have started again. My chest's getting tighter and I honestly have no idea what to do anymore. I've always stayed strong in times of darkness and yet, I can't seem to hold myself together anymore.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since that day. The day where it honestly felt like the life I knew was beginning to fall apart. I'd like to say I've managed to get over everything and become more used to the fact that this was the way it's going to be now but, I'd be lying if I did. My dad left 2 weeks ago; he managed to find some place in Dundee. He's trying to get me and Kasper to see the bright side of things. That, since living in Dundee he's closer to work and his home team Dundee United – I can't really tell if he means it though.

I've shut myself out for the time being. I haven't spoken to anyone, much. I haven't really been eating and my closet friend is my music. I'm beginning to push everyone away. That hardest part is, I know I'm doing it yet, I'm not bothering enough to figure out a way to pull them all back in again; to surround myself with friends and family so I can feel that little bit normal.

You're probably sitting there, thinking how pathetic I am. A girl of 18 years feeling so upset and lost. I guess, when I was younger I always believed in that happy ending. Sure, I've seen other families fall apart or see the cracks begin to appear but, not for one second did I think it would happen to me. To _my_ family.

You're probably wondering what happened to me on that day; the day where I seemed to stand outside Cory's house, staring and waiting for something to happen. Honestly, I only remember some of it. No, I didn't get high or drink so much all memory of the event was erased from my mind. All I really remember is waking up seeing faces of concern around me. Turns out, Cory and his family didn't really get far before they heard the news of about my family splitting up. Not that his parents didn't know this was expected to happen. His and my parents have been best friends since the start of high school – both our dads lived next to one another when they were 5 and the friendship seemed to stick. But anyway, my mum had called Cate telling her about how everything went down and how I, ran away. Yes, I guess you could call it running away in some aspects but, I didn't go far so, I'm still debating that fact. Like I said, I don't really remember anything from that day, just the aftermath; waking up seeing Cory, his family and mine. I'd somehow managed to find my way into his house – I'm guessing with the spare key I have, and always carry with me – then his bed.

I know what I done was stupid and, I was reminded of that over and over. Cory was trying to be sweet about it all but, I knew deep down he was thinking like everyone else; why would I just go like that. I guess that's another factor to why I've pushed everyone away – I can't be dealing with all the stress that's occurred because of a decision my parents decided to make.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My life at the moment doesn't really consist of much; sleep, eat a little, shower and have my music glued to my ears 24/7. I guess, that's the main reason I'm getting a little restless with myself. I built the walls myself, preventing anything else from getting in but now, it seems like I'm going to have to go against what I started. Honestly, I think I'm beginning to go insane. I mean, imagine it, shutting yourself out from everything. No contact with friends and family. No foot has placed itself outside. And thinking about it, I've probably lost my job as well. But that's all going to change. Starting now.

So, with my new urge to go and do something, I think it's probably best I try and make things better between me and everyone I decided to blocked out through me, acting a wee selfish and immature git. I glance to my clock which reads a healthy half one, which means by half two, I should be showered, dressed and prepared a foundation of something to say to my mum.

"Hey, mum, you there?" Over and over I repeat the same calling, weaving in and out of each room.

"Mum?" Seriously, you'd think by now I'd suss out the fact she isn't actually here but, you know that way you get when you just keep going and going, until you have no will to keep going? Yeah, I'm a little like that right now. I actually need her. At least some indication from her would have been nice.

Giving up, I flop myself down onto the couch and peer towards the kitchen. A sickly sweet smell of chocolate seems to be finding its way to my nose, and being the lover of chocolate that I am, I go check it out. Instead of taking my time, I launch myself into the kitchen and stare at the masterpiece before my eyes; a massive chocolate cake. Making sure the coast is clear, I move like a ninja. Cupboard open; grab a plate before turning and snatching the first knife from the grips of the holder before introducing both cake and knife to one another. Then, in one swift movement a perfect triangle of cake was separated from the mass and, placed it ever so gently on my plate. Perfect.

Equipped with my chocolate cake and a fresh can of Pepsi Max out the fridge, it only makes sense that I head off to my room, and wait for my mum to get back. Thinking about it, I should probably start sorting through my phone, if there was actually anything on it. I'm starting to doubt anyone actually still has the will to care after I, continuously pushed them away.

With my new found optimism about everything, I decide that whilst still waiting on my mum, I'll plan everything out on how I wish to fix things with everyone. Right now, is probably the best time to check my phone; with The Summer Set – Passenger Seat playing pretty loudly, chocolate cake filling my stomach and for the first time in a long time, a smile on my face, I set to tackling my problem of any texts messages. Switching my phone on is an actual nightmare, I honestly swear I need a new one. To get it on, you have to slightly jimmy the on bottom at the top in a certain way whilst trying to push it down all at the same time; mind you, I am trying to stuff my face with cake at the same time, adding to the difficulty factor. After a good few minutes of fiddling away, 3 songs later and a few screams of frustration, I finally manage to push the little bugger in. That's what she said. _I know you were all thinking it too!_

It didn't really take long for my phone to continuously vibrate and lighting up informing me on the fact I have a new text. You'd think that people would actually begin to get the idea that I didn't want to talk to them for the past few weeks so you'd then think they wouldn't even bother to text. Then again, my friends aren't quite that bright. With the number adding up way past 30 it's probably right I wait with another slice of cake. With "Coffee Shop Soundtrack" by the overly gorgeous boys of All Time Low; I somewhat find myself singing and bobbling along to the words as I move awkwardly down towards the kitchen. _"When it all comes down to a sunrise on the east side Will you be there to carry home the remains of my wasted youth? This wasted time on you has left me shaking in waiting, shaking in waiting for something more!"_  
And at that exact moment, my mum and Kasper decide that now was the perfect time to come strolling through the living room, towards the bottom of the stairs where, conveniently they begin to stare.

Before I can even get some sort of explanation out Kasper is already hurling himself on top of me, screeching about how I am alive, and how much he missed with – with the show of his hands stretching out to either side helping to empathise his point. Sitting there with his lump of a body squishing me, I can't help smile as I listen and watch the way he's acting; the little smile plastered on his face and the way his bright green eyes jump with excitement when talking about all the things he's been up to with mum.

"…and, and, and I made chocolate cake last night! You should see it Melly. It's MASSSSSSSSSSIVE" he beamed, showing off the gaps in his gaps through lost teeth.

"Ahaha! About that Kasper. I might have accidently fell and cut a slice of cake where it then fell into my mouth and I ate it. But that's cool, right? Because I'm your bestest and biggest sister in the world.."

And before I could get another word in, he hit my arm with a serious face on. Know that face when all kids pretend to be angry but soon fades when giggles escape their mouths? Kasper was standing right in front of me pulling the exact face whilst I myself, tried to keep a straight face and wait for the giggles.

30 seconds later, the giggles were out and he was jumping on the spot gleaming with joy. Apparently, he was happy to see me and that I could eat the whole chocolate cake if I wanted too. I thanked him for the offer before heading to the kitchen where I noticed my mum had headed with the bags of shopping.

To say I was nervous about talking to her would be an understatement. I knew what I wanted to say, but standing there watching her from the entrance of the room, I wasn't so sure if my words would actually come out.  
I was scared. Not of the things that I had to say, but the things my mum might have wanted to say to me. I knew I had let her down; there was no question about it. But, when the one person you look up to you might say it, it's always going to hurt 100 times more than it would if it were to come from someone else, less important.

Breaking my stare, and the silence that was held present, my mum spoke first;  
"Mell, are you okay honey?"

A little startled from the break in silence, my response isn't as solid as it should be, as a silent "yeah" escapes my lips. Biting my lip, I'm trying to find any courage of just spilling out my apology but I couldn't. I didn't know how to look my mum in the eyes and admit defeat. I wasn't like that. I'd fight my case – even if I knew I was in the wrong. I'd make up excuses, to try to turn things my ways.

Noticing the silence from my part, my mum takes matters into her hands. Finishing placing the shopping in the places it belongs, she slowly but surely walks over to and wraps her arms around me. And with that, I melt. The warmth of her hug sets me off into a downward spiral of tears. Continuous tears that refuse to stop.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to act this way.." Is the best I can get out through sobs. Within the 20 minutes standing there, a few more sorrys escape only to meet the "honey it's fine" and "shh, now" and "okays" from my mum.

Wiping my tears away in that fashion all mums seem to do. You know the way I mean; so delicately just with a single finger. And somehow, always smiling at the same time. It's a little motion that seems to help make things seem better. That it's okay to cry, and the reason for the tears is gone. It's vanished and you're safe.

Smiling her bold, beautiful smile, for one last time she reassures me everything is fine, that with every bone in her body, she understands the heartache and hurt that I was going through.

"Mell, we all know how you're feeling and how hard it must be for you. You're my little girl, and I never ever wanted to see you hurt like this. Neither I nor your dad did. And before you start, don't say sorry again. Everything is okay. I just wish you'd have come to see me before this. So you, could have felt better sooner."  
And with a kiss on my forehead, she tells me to scatter off before one last word  
"Remember Melody, I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."


	4. Chapter 3

The past few days have been easier than I expected. I sorted through my phone, reading each and every single text that I received and actually began to talk through everything with my friends. Or at least most of them. The closest ones.

My relationships with everyone are building back up to that strong point that was there before. Although, I guess you could say that they never really went, it was just a small phase where I distanced myself. And even though that the past month has been hell, somehow it managed to make the relationship I hold with my mum much stronger. I'd learned to value her more, and not take everything for granted. To talk about things if they begin to bother me, and actually have that feeling of happiness back inside of me and the ability to have a smile on my face.

Kasper's been great also. Just as quick as you begin to miss your little brother though, you soon remember how annoying he is. No joke, he bugs the hell outta me with his nonstop shouting and screaming. Not to mention the noise he and his friends all make when playing the xbox! Boys and their toys, eh?

You're probably wondering about my relationship with Cory though. I wish I could say it was stitched back together, and everything back to normal but the truth is, it isn't. I know it isn't. On Thursday – 3days – we talked. I managed to explain everything inside of me to him, and also see his point of view on everything. The hurt that he had to go through and the worry for me. I understood how it must have felt for him, and although we talked it all out and did the whole "kiss and make up", I can see that it's not the same. Sure, the smiles are there, and the laughter too, but it's not the same.  
He looks at me differently. It's not the same look that I used to notice that would send my stomach into a flurry of whirls. Or that same look that would send a twinkle to his eye. It's a look with no meaning. His smiles towards me no longer touch his eyes, and each kiss feels like its losing meaning and feeling as the days pass by.

Ever loved someone so much, to only know they don't feel the same way about you? I do now. And it hurts like a bitch. Everytime I go to text him, I have a niggling feeling at the back of my head that questions everything we've ever been through and the stupid mistake I made. Things aren't the same, and unfortunately, sooner or later I'm going to have to wreck my progress of picking myself back up again to only fall down. But, I'm thinking of leaving that for later in the week. I've got plans later today and tomorrow.

"_Whoa man, just got back from out of town, met a girl, she made me sweat__. __She took me up on all my bets, I could keep up__. __And oh man, I remember my momma said__  
__"find a girl that's pure as snow, just settle down and praise the lord"__. __She never met my mom"_

Go away. Shut up. Ugh!  
Peeling the covers away from my skin, I scurry around my bedroom floor looking for my phone. With Austin Gibbs voice getting louder and louder as the ringing continues I finally manage to find my phone, just in time as well – I can hear someone moving in the next room, and I had no idea what the time was. I'll tell you this though, it felt too early for phone calls.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, still half asleep.  
"Hey, does Mell know yet or are we waiting till tonight?" It was Shelaine. Or Shel to her closet friends, and she just so happens to be my amazing best friend. Honestly, she's my partner in crime and if there's anyone I feel the most regret for not talking too, it would be her. We're practically joint at the hip, and the month of not talking has to be the longest we've ever went. I missed her. And at this moment in time, I had no idea what she was talking about, and also knew she clearly had the wrong person on the line.

"Shel, it's Mell."  
After a long lasting 30 seconds she finally spoke up;  
"Oh.. I thought I called Char. Silly me. Wrong number. Bye!"  
"Not so fast buster! What am I meant to or not meant to know..." But before I could finish my sentence the line was dead.

Glancing towards the clock on my phone – just as I thought – it was too early for phone calls. Not to mention stupid phone calls. _7:30 am. _I'm not in the mood to phone Shel back, she's stubborn and there's no way I'm going to try and get information out of her. I'll call Charlotte instead, once I've caught up on sleep that is. Crawling back to my bed seems to be taking longer than I anticipated and slowly, but surely my eyes were shutting on me. Getting far too heavy for them to remain open for more than a second. Nearly there. Just one more crawl and I only need to jump the hurdle of my bed.

I can hear people talking. I'm not sure if I'm awake or still asleep. Everything is black but I can hear talking. No, whispers. My name keeps getting mentioned and things about tonight. Laughing. They're laughing. People are in my room, or in my dream. I have no idea if this is real life or not. _Open. Eyes, open! _Clenching my fists, or at least I think I'm clenching them, but my eyes won't open. _Open eye-fucking-lids!_

Oh god, I can feel something on me. I'm getting raped. I'm going to get raped.

"_one, two, three, go!"_

"AHHHH! Don't do it. Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; my eyes popped open while my arms and legs went flying to try and defend off whoever it was, on top of my bed. I held my arms in a defensive position. I waited. Waited for the person to attack, but nothing came. Finally, I peered through the gap between both arms to be met by stares and looks of confusion on the faces of my friends. Shel, Charlotte and Lou.

Pulling my covers over my face, I hid from the stares. But, my grip wasn't strong enough 6 hands and their tug. Finally I let go only to be greeted by a pile of laughter which were soon joined by me. Why we were laughing, I had no idea.

"Guys, why are you here? I thought we were going out later?" I asked whilst rubbing the sleep away from my heavy eyes.  
"You're kidding right, Melly? It's just past 1." Charlotte responded, before another fit of giggles erupted. Through the laughter, I managed to look at my clock, and right enough it was already past 1. Man, I really slept well.

Turning to Shel, I simply thanked her for waking me up this morning before asking what we were doing, and why I didn't know. Or know the truth, considering I was told we were going to the cinema, but clearly that wasn't the plan.

Silence fell in the room. They were all hiding something from me.

"C'mon guys, what is it? You know I hate surprises. Spill!"

The silence is killing me. Their stares are killing me. I can't take it, so I throw myself onto them threatening to stay there until they tell me everything they've got planned. "I'll get Kasper to help tickle all three of you, and torture you until you speak! You know I will."

Both Shel and Lou's eyes widen, as a smirk begins to form across my face.  
"You know I'm serious." I snigger and before I have the chance to shout on the wee mite, Lou gives in.

"Fine. We'll tell you. But, you're wrecking it for yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you Melly bear!" Lou stated before all three of them turned away from me to whisper stuff to one another.

"Guys, you realize I'm right here, don't you?"

"Will you hold one one minute, we're figuring the best way to tell you, dumb ass!" Charlotte said as if it were obvious to me.

With time passing by, and me getting restless with every passing second, I decided I may as well get changed, as, at this moment in time, it seems like I would be able to complete this task quicker than it takes them to hurry up.

"Right, I'm getting dressed." I declared before marching over to my wardrobe. Scanning through my lack of clothes, it hit me; what am I meant to wear if I don't know anything about what we're doing.

Hastily, I turned to the three lumps on my bed;  
"I sorta need to know what to wear. So I don't look like a tit!"  
Before they even bothered to answer me, I noticed that each of them rolled their eyes at me, as if I'm asking a stupidly ridiculous question – _bitches._

Charlotte spoke up first; "anything will do, don't worry. Just get changed, then we can fill you in on everything. Oh, you'll need to pack things – like overnight stuff too."

"But don't over pack." Shel chirped in.

"Or wear clothes that are too thick!" Lou added.

"Aha, okay guys. You finished?" I asked through laughter.

With one look towards one another, we all started to laugh. Why? I have no idea. But moments like these, are one's I miss. I've missed where we all just laugh for no reason at all but, it just feels right. Like it's how it should be.

"Aw, I missed you guys so much!" I cooed before jumping on them all, and letting the laughter continue on.

"So you guys going to tell me yet, or what?" I asked simply.

"No, get dressed then we kill. Shoo, go!"

"Fine, fine. But, I'm warning you three, if I don't find out soon, I won't be a happy bunny." I reminded them, before walking backwards with my eyes squinting and my finger pointing towards them, whilst they simply look on.

Armed with denim shorts, my GK all up in that tank, bra and pants I slipped out my room into the bathroom which is just down the hall from my room. Blissfully walking into the bathroom with All Time Low – Stella stuck in my head, I look to the mirror in front noticing how much of a state I look before turning to close the door, and begin to get changed.

[Shel's POV]

As soon as Mell left the room, that was our key moment to figure out a lie to feed to her. Of course we weren't really going to tell her the secret, why would we?

"Right, what are we going to tell her?" I asked the other two, hoping they had thought up some ideas earlier.

"No idea." Lou flatly said, before turning to look to Charlotte. She always knew the right things to say, and came up with most our plans. Normally it was Mell who was the brains but, it's not like we could go and ask her.

"I'm stumped. She can always tell when we're lying."

"How about we just, bend the truth?" Lou suggested.

"How though?" both myself and charlotte asked together.

"Easy. We're going out for tea, and going to a hotel to stay. We only need to tell her that part, and keep out the real surprise. She won't think anything of it. Not unless either of you two let on there's something else. Got that Shel?"

"Eh! I'm not going to let on anything, why are you looking aiming this at me?"

They both laughed, and with that, I didn't get an answer.

By the time we noticed Mell was in the room, we were in yet another fit of laughter. He quizzical look gave it all away; she hadn't heard one bit of anything we had talked about, which was a good thing.

"I'm ready, so you want to tell me now?" Mell chirped up as she planted herself next to me on the bed.

"Should I tell her, or you?" I asked Charlotte. "After all, you were the one who came up with this surprise for out Melly.

"We'll all tell her. Together." She replied in an overly enthusiastic tone.

With laughs filling the air once again, Mell began counting down from 3;  
"One, Two, Threee! Go!" Letting us know when we were to pitch in about her secret. Or part of it anyway.

[Melody's POV]

"One, Two, Threee! Go!" I screamed, letting the girls know they can go ahead and tell me this surprise for me. Waiting for them to speak was getting to much for me to handle. I don't even know what we're doing yet, and I'm already high as a kite on the idea of them doing something for me.

Charlotte spoke first.  
"Well, firstly we're going to this fancy Italian restaurant my dad told me about."

She nodded towards Shel to let her know it was her turn to speak.  
"Then we're going to stay in a lovely hotel for the night."

Then Lou.  
"In Glasgow. We're going to spend the tonight, then tomorrow we're going shopping for the whole day."

"AW! You guys!" I cooed before hugging the life out of them all.

"Glasgow, here we come!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been 4 since since we arrived in Glasgow.  
4 hours down, and we have probably been in every shop available, and spent all the money that was own. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but you catch my drift. We have done A LOT of shopping. A lot of shopping and no eating, I'm starved.

"Hey guys, we hitting this restaurant soon? I'm going to die!"  
"God Mell, you and food. We'll be heading in what? 5 mins?" Char replied through sorting out her shopping and trying stuff on. Currently, I was in the middle of a fashion show.

Picture it; three girls all giddy with their shopping, laughing and gushing about the clothes they bought, and I'm sat here with my stomach rumbling. No happy!

"C'mon guyss! It's half 5. I need foood. You can try on the clothes when we're back, deal?" I whinned through their excitement.

As soon as the words had passed through my lips, each of them stopped what they were doing and turned towards me. Lou was the first to move, by throwing her new top at me before bursting out with laughter – only to be joined by Shel and Char 10 seconds later. Yeah, I'm probably just as confused as you are.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No, of course not! We just want to look nice, that's all." Lou replied.  
"Yeah, is that so wrong Shan?" Shel piped in.  
"Yeah, Shan. Is that so wrong?"

They were all ganging up on me now.  
"No, no. That's not so wrong. Just hurry the hell up."

* * *

_We'd been walking for 20 minutes before we stopped. Stopped where exactly, I had no clue. I'll tell you this though, we were at no restaurant, and I wasn't getting any food soon by the looks of it. Speaking of which, whereever we were, there were a lot of people. Excited people. Sqeauling people. People of which looked like they were waiting in line for a gig…_

In the 20 minutes or so we'd been walking, not much talk had been going on. Well, not from my part anyway. Only wee whispers where communicated between the three people that were meant to be my friends. Okay, I know I sound a bit pissy. I am. This is meant to be something to cheer me up, and it wasn't. I'm hungry and cold and wet and was feeling a bit left out.

_All Time Low.  
All Time Low.  
All Time Low.  
All Time Low._

Those three words keep appearing. We've been in this queue for over half an hour now, with conversation being light on my half, whilst my friends are some what buzzing. It's clicked now if I'm honest, just I don't have the heart to let them in on it as, I can tell they're wanting to tell me. But really, did they honestly tink that I wouldn't end up finding out when we're in the actual queue? Did they really think nobody would actually wear any merch to the gig? Sometimes, I do wonder about those girls.

* * *

The bass had kicked in. The crowd were mental. My mind was fixed on the stage. My heart racing with my blood pulsing. It was time. The surprise, the amazing surprise my friends had arranged for me, was finally here. They were finally here. All Time Low

I had guessed right earlier about it being an ATL gig, but being the good friend that I am, didn't let on when they decided to tell me, when we were actually in the Barrowlands room. I jamp up and down, screamed and maybe got a wee bit teary eyed, but lets not dwell on that. I thanked them a million times, and probably killed them with my hugs, but what else was I meant to do? My three best friends in the world arranged this for me. Arranged for me to come see my favourite band, in the world. The band that just so happened to be there when, quite frankly, nobody else was. Or truthfully, when I wouldn't let anyone else to be.

But enough about the moment of reveal. I am here, with my best friends about to see my favourite band, it honestly couldn't get any better than this! Here and now, I wouldn't trade this for the world.

We were all buzzing. The energy from each and every single person in the room was bouncing off one another, only helping to fuel the enegy within me more. BOOM! Rian was on stage. As his drum sticks hit the drums, screams and shouts and cheers escaped the lips of hundreds. Then Zack. And Alex. Then, Jack. They were all there. With my ribs pushed against the barrier, the only thing stopping me from getting any closer to the tall, thin man that stood directly in front, and the pounding of the crowd behind, with Char and Shel either side and Lou next to them, I was ready. I was fucking ready to go mental.

_Are you having trouble finding sleep at night?  
Or does your lack of confidence tell you everything's all right?_

_I trust your good intentions  
That you're watching over friends,  
you must think that I'm crazy  
If I don't see through that grin._

"Keep the change, you filthy animal" to start with. This night was going to be amazing. As the song played, and the bands energy pulsed, the crowd responed by echoing every word, and hitting back as hard as we could.

* * *

I don't know how long All time Low have been on stage. And I also don't know how long it's been since I'd last seen my friends. Somehow during "A Party Song", I lost them. Fortunetly, I'm stilll at the barrier. Still standing directly in front of Jack Barakat himself, although, he does tend to move a lot so that statement doesn't remain true the whole time. But you catch my drift.

Through the Jalex banter and the crowds enthuseasm this gig is turning out to be the best gig I've ever been too. I was giong mad. Singing every single word Alex threw at us, jumping along to every second and laughing until my sides hurt at the hallarity of Jack and Alex.

* * *

It was that time of the gig. The part where it's only Alex remaining. Alex, his guitar and mic. It's that time where everything slows down. There was a change tonight, Alex had decided he was going to opt for a cover of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". As it was a well known song, there was nothing stopping us, nothing stopping me from giving it my all, yet again, whilst swaying in time and lapping up every moment. With the lights shining bright down on us, as I look around, I see a hundred faces plastered with smiles. Sweaty, red faces with huge grins. These grins mirroring the way I feel. _Joy. Happiness._ _Excitement. _

Perfectly, as soon as the song had begun, Alex had changed the song to "Remembering Sunday". The that never falls to make me cry. The song that holds too many memories and feelings. As the crowd began to sing, I crumbled into a million pieces.

_Leaning now, into the breeze remembering Sunday  
He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together,  
But two egss don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

_Now this place seems familiar to him,  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in._

Just as we were getting to the verse that would have been the wonderful Juliet Simms, something, somewhat magical happened. As the tears finally escaped my eyes, Alex himself looked towards me, stopped what he was doing and stared. He stared right at me before taking hold of his mic and speaking.

"Hey, don't cry. Smile. That's it. You okay now?"

He had spoken to me. Alex Gaskarth. Alexander William Gaskarth had spoken to me. He just asked how I was. He's looking at me, he's waiting for an answer. Am I okay? Oh, I don't know. Of Course not. I'm a wreck, but Alex, He's there.

I nodded.

"Good. Do you mind if I carry on now?" He asked with a grin on his cute wee face.

I shook my head.

And he continued. And while he continued, everybody around me stared. Just like Alex had done a minute ago. And they continuted to stare, before turning away, directing their attention to the man on stage, and catching up with the song. Just as the attention was focused back on the singer, he was gone. Just like that. Now, I know there's always on encore, but in this moment, it feels like tonight has simply flew by me. Now also seems like a good opportunity to seek the gang out, without actually moving. You think I'm going to give up this front row space up? No chance. I still need to get a guitar pick off Jack. It's going to happen!

* * *

Two brown eyes were staring at me. They were getting closer, and the hand that belonged to them, was reaching out towards me. I couldn't move. Staring towards the perfect brown eyes, I couldn't help but notice a smirk forming on the lips that lay beneath. I still couldn't move. I was getting batered from behind and both sides. Everybodt was reaching towards the hand, except me. I couldn't. I didn't know how to. All sound and time had stopped. I feel like I'm in some film where everything just, stops. It's only you and silence.

Then, something magical happened.  
Something more magical than Alex Gaskarth speaking to me.  
Something that I could only dream of.


End file.
